


Bleeding Out (For You)

by ElvisRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisRose/pseuds/ElvisRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the bathroom scene in HBP should have gone.</p><p>I'm bleeding out<br/>So if the last thing that I do<br/>Is bring you down<br/>I'll bleed out for you<br/>So I bare my skin<br/>And I count my sins<br/>And I close my eyes<br/>And I take it in<br/>I'm bleeding out<br/>I'm bleeding out for you, for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note before you read this fic:  
> This is a canon divergence taking place during the bathroom duel in HBP. But some other things have diverged before that. Mainly: Sirius isn't dead. He was pardoned of his crimes after the stuff at the ministry. He and Remus are in a relationship and spent the end of the previous summer at the Burrow with Harry. Harry X Ginny never happened.  
> This has been a psa

**_**CRASH**_ **

Harry stumbled backwards and blushed, glancing guiltily around before scampering from the scene of the crime, stuffing the marauder’s map in his pocket as he went. He prayed that he would be long gone before Filch showed up to see the mangled suit of armor lying on a heap in the seventh floor corridor. Harry’d been looking for Malfoy, out of habit, and had stopped to check the map when he’d found him. Malfoy was one floor down in the boy’s bathroom with Moaning Myrtle of all people. _Ghosts? Ghost people?_ Harry had been so confused by the odd paring that he’d crashed into the suit of armor like a complete and utter _first year._

Harry blushed once more before sprinting down the marble staircase and sliding into the passageway beyond. He skidded to a stop just before the restroom and paused, gaining his breath before pressing his ear against the door. A passing fourth year gave him a dirty look and he knew it’d be the talk of Hogwarts later. How "Pervy Potter" was seen listening in at the bathroom door...like a _freak._ After a moment of silence he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Draco Malfoy was hunched over one of the sinks, back to the door. His hands were clutching the sides of the sink so tightly that his knuckles were white. Harry hadn't thought it possible that Malfoy could even get whiter than usual. And like usual, Harry had been proven wrong. Malfoy’s usually perfect hair was in disarray and hanging limply in front of the pale boy’s face. Harry was surprised to note that Draco's hair had a slight curl to it, when it wasn't greased back. He was momentarily distracted, wondering if perhaps Lucius or Narcissa had curly hair and straightened it to keep up the carefully maintained Malfoy façade. 

“Don’t” Moaning Myrtle’s voice crooned from one of the cubicles, startling Harry who’d quite forgotten she was there. “Don’t…tell me what’s wrong…I can help you…” Myrtle floated out of a stall and over to the young death eater.  
“No one can help me.” Malfoy sounded tired and utterly defeated. His shoulders were shaking violently and Harry realized with a start that the tenacious Malfoy mask had broken and that the boy was crying. Sobbing in a bathroom in the middle of the day. “I can’t do it…I can’t” Draco wept. Harry’s heart twinged and he felt immeasurably guilty for witnessing this moment of weakness. However, the shock of the scene rooted Harry to the spot; he couldn’t’ve moved even if he had wanted to. “It won’t work…and unless I do it soon…he’ll kill me…”

Harry felt a violent burst of anger bubbling up inside of him. Voldemort’d ruined enough lives. Why did he have to ruin the impeccable swagger and captivating moxie of Draco Malfoy. The boy was an ass, sure, but he didn’t deserve to be crushed under that snakes rule. Not Harry’s Draco. Not the boy he’d been secretly in love with for so long.  
Draco gasped a shuddering breath and looked up into the mirror, wiping the tears that were streaming down his face. Their eyes locked briefly in the mirror before Malfoy gasped and whirled around, drawing his wand in one smooth moment. If Harry hadn’t felt so wrong footed and shocked he probably would have been impressed at Malfoy’s easy grace. As it was, Harry had his own wand out before he even realized it.

Malfoy’s hex breezed past Harry’s left ear, singing his hair and shattering the mirror behind him. Harry swore and dove to the right, flicking his wand towards the youngest Malfoy as he went. Harry landed hard on the tiles, injuring his wrist and sending his wand skittering across the tiles. Draco blocked the Levicorpus spell and raised own wand, pointing it straight at Harry where he lay on the soggy bathroom floor, panting and clutching his injured wrist.

“No! No! Stop it!” Moaning Myrtle screeched and Harry winced at her shrill voice, glancing around for his missing wand while Draco was distracted by the ghost. Harry dove for his wand as the garbage bin behind him exploded with the force of Malfoy’s hex. He attempted a half hearted Leg-Locker Curse as he scrambled up off of the wet tiles. His wrist throbbed painfully but he ignored it, watching as his curse backfired and bounced off the wall behind Malofy’s ear and smashed the cistern Moaning Myrtle happened to be floating above.

The cistern exploded and water poured out everywhere, soaking both of them and the bathroom floor within seconds. Their duel was momentarily suspended as they dodged flying pieces of ceramics and Moaning Myrtle shrieked like a bloody banshee. Harry slipped, tumbling down, just as Malfoy turned to him, face contorted in rage and something else, crying out-  
“Crucio.” Harry went down hard, head bouncing off the tiles and he doubled over on the floor, clutching his middle and writhing in agony. No pain he had ever felt compared to this. Not getting beaten by Dudley, not getting tossed around by the Whomping Willow, not being bitten by the basilisk and nearly dying, the pain in his scar when facing down Voldemort , it all paled in comparison to the agony wracking his body. Bellatrix had said you needed to mean it to preform this curse. Harry hadn't realized Draco hated him that much. Harry gasped as his body seized on the floor and he looked up through tears to see Malfoy, paler than ever, watching in horror, wand held loosely in his hand.

Harry pointed his wand at the boy and said the first curse that came to mind. “Sectumsempra.” He choked through the pain. Immediately the pain disappeared, leaving him reeling and gasping for air. The two of them-and Myrtle_watched in horror as blood blossomed on Malfoy’s shirt, as though Harry had gone at him with a knife. Malfoy staggered backwards, blood dribbling from his mouth as he clutched his wounds and fell, first, onto his knees and then to the waterlogged floor. Water splashed everywhere from the impact and instantly started to turn pink with the amount of blood spouting from the boy.

Malfoy’s wand floated away towards the drain as Harry stared in horror. “No.” he whispered, crawling to the older boy. Harry slipped and slid and half swam over to Malfoy who was spluttering and gasping, choking on his own blood. His white hands clutched feebly at his own shredded chest.

“No-I didn’t-” Harry gasped, replacing Malfoy’s hands with his own, trying futilely to hold the lacerations, now that he could see them, closed. “I’m so sorry.” Harry gasped, tears streaming down his face once more as he tried to console the boy beneath him who was shaking uncontrollably. He distantly heard Moaning Myrtle shrieking through the halls but he couldn’t care less.  
Harry ran a hand through his hair and over his face, pulling in a shuddering breath before turning the blonde on his side so that he hopefully wouldn’t drown in his own blood. Harry shed his robe and clasped it to Malfoy’s chest, trying to staunch the blood flow, all the while sobbing and apologizing to the dying boy. 

“Shh, shhh, shh.” Harry sobbed, stroking Malfoy’s face soothingly. Draco looked up at him with wide terrified eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Harry choked, trying to smooth Draco’s hair back. He cried out as he only succeeded in bloodying Draco’s hair.

It was utter agony to see the boy he cared for lying on the floor, dying. It was a million times worse to know that he was the reason for it. If Draco Malfoy died…Harry didn’t know what would happen. He choked back a sob and tried to reassure Draco that help was coming and that everything was going to be alright.

“Pott-pot-ter.” Malfoy gurgled out, spitting blood over both of them. He looked so fragile and scared and Harry couldn’t do anything but clutch him closer and kiss his forehead.  
“I’m so sorry.” Harry cried, rocking them back and forth soothingly. The door slammed open and Harry jerked up to see McGonagall and Snape standing in the doorway in dismay.  
“I’m sorry.” He gasped. “I didn’t mean to.” Snape fell at Malfoy’s side and tried to push Harry away from the blonde. 

“No!” Harry shouted, clinging to Draco. “No, no, no.” Snape blinked at him in complete shock before looking to McGonagall meanigfully. “I’m so sorry.” McGonagall had to haul Harry away from him so that Snape could work. Harry shuddered and turned to her, sobbing into her chest while Snape worked on Draco's wounds.

“Oh Draco.” Snape whispered. He sounded scared. Harry cried and clutched at McGonagall harder. She shushed him soothingly and ran a hand over his back in comforting circles, clutching him just as tightly as he was clutching her. 

“I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry…He’s gonna be okay right?...please say yes…” Harry sobbed as Snape drew his wand and traced it over the deep gouges in Draco’s chest, muttering and slowly sealing the scars. Harry watched in relief as Malfoy’s wounds started to knit together.

“That will stop it for now.” Snape said, turning to McGonagall. “We need to get him to the hospital wing. His internal organs need to be properly sewn up.” He said as he stood, levitating the boy.

“Will it scar?” McGonagall whispered, wiping her own tear stained cheeks as she pulled away from Harry. Harry stood there watching the blood float to the drain in a detached, sort of way. 

“There may be some. But if we get him there quickly and he takes some dittany immediately we could possible avoid it…” their conversation faded to the background as they headed towards the door. Harry glanced at the shattered cistern that was still flooding. He stepped forward and picked up Malfoy’s wand and stared at it, wondering at the weapons the wizarding world had put in the hands of children. “Come Potter.” Snape snarled, reaching out and pulling on Harry’s wrist. Harry cried out in pain and gasped, more tears springing to his eyes. Snape stepped back in shock before sneering and turning on his heels with a flourish of his cloak. 

“Come along Harry.” McGonagall said quietly as Harry clutched his wrist, following her out of the bathroom. The hallways leading to the infirmary were full of people leaving dinner. They watched the procession in shock, gasping and murmuring at the two bloody boys, one immobilized and levitating and the other covered in blood and shaking like a leaf, led by two severe teachers and a sobbing ghost. Ron and Hermione paled when they saw him and Harry turned away, not bearing to see their faces when they eventually realized that he was the one that had nearly killed Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey hurried them into the hospital wing and floated an unconscious Draco over to a cot. Dumbledore conjured up a privacy screen and then the four professors got to work, trying to save Malfoy’s internal organs. Harry sat quietly and dutifully on another cot, shaking periodically and shooting worried looks at the screen separating him from his victim.

A half hour later Dumbledore left the hospital wing, his good hand, and much of his robes, covered in the boy’s blood. TSoon after that, Moaning Myrtle left to go find a new bathroom to haunt. 

Eventually Dumbledore came back and replaced McGonagall at Malfoy’s side. Harry sat through it all numbly, watching their shadows through the screen. McGonagall came and sat next to Harry, running a soothing hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean it to happen.” Harry whispered, not looking at her. “I didn’t know what the spell did.” He shuddered and she sighed heavily, not knowing how to reassure the boy

“Apparently we’ve underestimated you Potter.” Harry looked up to see Snape glowering down at him. “Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?” Harry didn’t even have the energy to defend himself.

“Severus now is not the time.” McGonagall snapped. Snape turned his sneer on her, opening his mouth to disagree only to be interrupted as the hospital doors flew open to an angry swarm of people. Harry blinked dimly at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy looking harried and distressed, followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, charging into the hospital wing.  
Harry suddenly realized that this is what Dumbledore had excused himself for. He’d gone and summoned the parents. Harry could only be grateful that Lucius Malfoy was... _indisposed_ at the moment. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey rounded the divider to greet the families of the two guilty parties. Harry stood up and backed away from the oncoming hoard of people, stopping only when he caught Sirius’ eye.

“Sirius.” He gasped as his godfather rushed to him. He clutched the man and sobbed into his frail chest. “I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He babbled furiously clutching at Sirius’ coat and trying to bury himself in it.

“Harry.” Sirius pulled back and clutched Harry’s face, looking into his eyes with his own, betraying far too much kindness and understanding than Harry thought he deserved. Harry’s eyes welled with tears again and he looked down. Sirius smoothed a hand down Harry’s cheek and Harry shuddered. “Why are you shaking?” Harry shook his head and tried to pull away. “Harry answer me.” Sirius grabbed Harry’s wrist and Harry cried out involuntarily and Sirius pulled back as though struck. 

Immediately Madam Pomfrey , Remus and Sirius were crowding him trying to see what was wrong. Madam Pomfrey quickly realized he had a swollen and broken wrist, leading Remus to shout at the teachers for not doing anything about it. McGonagall paled, realizing that she’d quite forgotten Harry's injury, in her haste to help Draco. Snape sniffed and turned away distastefully. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son’s godfather before turning back to the boy that was being fussed over. 

“Poppy, why won’t he stop shaking?” Narcissa asked from Harry’s side. He flinched in shock and she smiled at him soothingly. It only made him feel worse.

“Shock perhaps?” Madam Pomfrey frowned, poking and prodding Harry with her wand. Harry shook his head slightly and glanced down at Draco’s wand still clutched in his hands. Sirius calmly took the wand from Harry despite the boy’s protests and pulled out his own, new, wand. A quick spell to reveal the last incantation from the wand had all of the adults drawing back and gasping in horror.

“He used the Cruciatus on you?” Remus paled, running a soothing hand through Harry's hair, and Sirius turned his furious eyes towards Narcissa who was looking rather pale and stricken herself.

“Oh God.” She quietly sank to the bed next to Harry. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry my boy.” she silently brushed a bloody chunk of hair from his blood streaked face.

“What I did to him was worse.” Harry whispered, looking down at his trembling hands. The adults looked to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey in confusion. Pomfrey ignored them in favor of bustling around the medical wing to find things to help Harry recover from the use of the unforgivable curse and set his wrist.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall quietly led Narcissa, and the two Marauders to Draco’s bedside to explain what had happened. He watched as all color drained from all of their faces and he felt immensely guilty. But Draco would be fine. He was grateful for that. A few of the scars would remain; it was remarkably hard to get rid of curse scars. The one on Harry’s forehead was proof enough of that. Harry felt guilty for having permanently marked Malfoy’s body but the guilt was overshadowed by his relief that he hadn’t killed the object of his affections. 

Madam Pomfrey eventually gave him a potion that knocked him out, after a few other potions, claiming that his body recovered better when he was sleeping. Harry thought she was just sparing him from having to see the looks on every body’s faces. He couldn’t bear it. He had nearly killed Draco and though he deserved the looks, he couldn't stand them. Harry woke quietly in the middle of the night, grateful for the quiet. It meant that the parents were no longer sending him half pitying and half blaming looks. 

He rolled over in his bed and looked at the blurry form of Draco Malfoy on the next bed. Harry’s glasses had been cleaned of blood and placed on his bedside table. He slipped them on and glanced down to see that he was clean and bloodless. He was also wearing the pajamas Sirius had gotten him for Christmas. They were covered in little black dogs. He smiled gratefully before turning to really look at the sleeping Malfoy. Draco was pale as ever, shining slightly in the moonlight. He too had been washed and cleaned and his chest was slightly exposed by the blankets, wrapped in fresh bandages whiter even than his skin. His closed eyes fluttered underneath his eyelashes and Harry sighed.

Harry didn’t know when his dislike for Malfoy had turned to something much more…opposite. He didn’t know anything except that his obsession with the boy had nearly killed him. He hurt everything he ever touched, everything he ever cared about. The Dursley’s were right; he was a _freak_. Harry let out a distressed whine before sliding out of his bed. He didn’t want to look at the evidence of his crime any longer.

Harry doubted he’d ever be able to look at Malfoy again after this. Perhaps it was all for the best, he thought, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold marble floor. Perhaps he would be able to get over his ridiculously unhealthy crush. Nearly killing the object of your affection might just be the key for that. Harry was almost to the hospital wing doors when Malfoy’s raspy voice reached him.

“Running away again, eh Potter?” the boy tried for his usual drawl but it was ruined by his sleep rough voice and a small cough. Harry froze, good hand reaching for the door handle. He was conflicted. He could leave and never ever see or speak to Malfoy again…or he could turn around. His feet had made the decision before his brain had even finished thinking them through.

Harry turned and slowly approached Malfoy, head bent in shame. He only looked up when he was at the boy’s bedside. Malfoy was watching him warily, hands clutching his bed sheets tightly. Harry cleared his throat before looking around, spying a chair he pulled it over to sit beside the blonde's bed. Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair but said nothing. They watched each other quietly until Draco started coughing again. 

Harry turned and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher left there. His left arm shook as he poured it and it was hard to set the pitcher down. He slowly held out the cup for Malfoy, before trying to decide if he should get his own cup. He decided against it. His left arm was too weak and shaky from the cruciatus to go through it again and his right hand was bound up, though he had no doubt the break was mended by now.

“What happened to your hand.” Malfoy asked, sipping his water quietly.

“Broke it.” Harry shrugged. They glanced at each other and Harry sighed. “Malfoy…I’m so sorry.” He gasped out, running a hand through his hair. “I…I didn’t know what the curse did. I’m so, so, so sorry.” Malfoy sighed wearily and set his cup down. He looked and sounded…disappointed. Harry frowned in confusion. Perhaps his apology wasn’t up to Malfoy standards. Did Malfoys even apologize? Harry didn't think they did. Malfoy shook his head before speaking quietly.

“Saint Potter.” He said it like it was a fact. The usual twisting, mocking edge to the name was gone. He sounded resigned. “Even when you’re using Dark Magic you make it okay because you didn’t know what the fuck you were doing. You have to reason to be apologizing. I should be apologizing. I…what I did was _unforgivable_ and—” Harry snorted and the pun and Malfoy’s mouth quirked up momentarily. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry I barged in on you.” Harry said, accepting the apology and smoothing a wrinkle on Malfoy’s bedspread, choosing not to mock the boy for what had obviously been a hard apology.

“Yes, well it is rather rude to barge in on someone in the toilet, Potter. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that?” Harry’s mouth twisted in distaste. “Shit.” Malfoy cursed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. It’s habit I guess.”

“It’s an awful habit.” Harry whispered, slightly awed; Draco Malfoy had just apologized to him, _twice_.

“Yes.” Malfoy agreed, looking at his folded hands. “You have a habit of bringing the worst out in me.” Harry looked up outraged, only to see silent mirth in Malfoy’s eyes. “But then, I think I do the same to you.” Malfoy smirked and Harry blinked. It was the first time in his life he’d seen that smirk without it having cruel intentions.

“It seems we both have a lot of bad habits.” Harry shook his head in amusement. Malfoy hummed and took another sip of water. Harry leaned onto his bed, folding his arms and resting his head on them to look up at the boy. Malfoy blinked at him and shrugged slightly. Harry marveled at the other boy’s open face. He’d never seen it so devoid of a mask except in moments of rage. While Harry studied Draco’s face, Draco studied his.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked after several moments of companionable silence. Harry shrugged and Malfoy paused, thinking about how to start. “When we were eleven…” He made a face at the confusion on Harry’s face. “Why did you hate me so much? You didn’t even know me.” He was obviously very distressed about it. 

“You…” Harry started and then paused, frowning. He didn’t know how much he wanted to tell Malfoy about his past. “The muggles that raised me…they weren’t kind to me.” Harry glanced up to see a furrow in Draco’s brow. “They often didn’t feed me, I slept under the stairs, I didn’t even have a real bed until I was eleven…” Draco looked far more outraged that even Ron and Hermione had when Harry had told them. It made something warm in Harry’s chest. “My cousin…Dudley…he used to beat me…a lot. He was a spoiled brat and a horrible child and just...awful…Did you know that Hagrid was the first friend I ever had?”

“That’s…horrible.” Malfoy gasped. Harry looked up to see tears in the other boy’s eyes. 

“He took me away from those awful people and…just…in the shop…you insulted him and you acted quite a lot like Dudley and I hated you for it. It was rash on my part, I’ll admit it. But I had just left them-rescued the way I saw it- only to meet someone who reminded me that I’d have to go back to them eventually. That’s honestly it. Also you were an ass.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco sighed, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. Harry smiled kindly.

“Why did you _want_ to be my friend?” Harry asked. “After everything I know now…I would have thought that your family especially would have hated me.”

“My father did.” Draco paused. “But…whenever he wasn’t around, mother would always tell me about you. About the brave little boy that vanquished the Dark Lord.” Draco smiled to himself and Harry realized that it was probably the first smile he’d ever actually seen on the boy. 

“Draco—”

“It’s just, mum would always talk about this-this little boy that saved us all. And all I could think on the train was that she’d be so happy to learn that I’d befriended him. But then you rejected me and…I just couldn’t take it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t fault you for your reasons Potter. Not now that I know them. Mum…she didn’t want anything to do with the war. Not then and not now…but she has no choice…I have no choice.” Draco sighed.

“Yes you do!” Harry sat up suddenly, clutching one of Draco’s hands in his. Draco looked at him in shock and confusion. “Leave. Just drop it. Whatever it is that Voldemort wants you to do. Just don’t do it.”

“What are you on about Harry?” Harry smiled at the soft way Draco said his name. 

“You always have a choice. Sometimes it’s easier to pretend that you don’t.” Harry smiled. “Just…leave the Death Eaters. You’re not fully one right? You haven’t killed anyone so basically you just have a glorified tattoo.” He said, mostly to himself.

“I can’t just leave my life Potter!” Draco cried in shock.

“Why not? It’s destroying you.”

“Well what about my mother?!”

“She’s here in the castle somewhere.” Draco’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “And if she’s really against the war like you say…I don’t see why you both can’t just…leave.” Harry whispered the last word, not daring to look up and see Draco reject him.

“Where would we go?” Draco whispered, hesitantly clutching Harry’s hand. Harry smiled so bright it momentarily blinded the other boy. 

“At headquarters. It’s a bit of a fucking mess right now but that’s cos Sirius and Remus have been staying with the Weasley’s and…” Harry sucked in a large breath before pausing. “Its our house but I'm sure you'd be more than welcome.” He finished dumbly. Draco smiled again before hesitantly reaching out and stroking Harry’s cheek. Harry gasped.

“I…I’ll have to speak to my mother about it.” Harry nodded fervently, leaning into the hand. “But I’d very much like to take you up on that. Thank you.” Harry smiled before ducking his head. “And…Thank you…in the bathroom…when I was dying-” Harry looked up distressed. “Thank you for trying to save me, trying to comfort me. You don’t know how reassuring it was to know that you hadn’t meant to kill me. That my death would mean something to you.”

“Of course it would mean something to me.” Harry whispered, clutching Draco’s hand and holding it against his face before pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s wrist. Draco gasped. “It would destroy me.” Harry admitted with a whisper. 

“Because you’d nearly become a murderer?” Draco eyed him warily. 

“Because it’s you, dumbass.” Harry smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

“Because what would Harry Potter do without his arch-nemisis?” Draco seemed to be trying to convince himself, now that he wasn’t dying, that he didn’t really mean anything to Harry. Harry leaned up to press a kiss to Draco’s forehead. Draco froze completely.

“Because what would Harry Potter do without his heart.” Harry admitted quietly, blushing in embarrassment, glad Ron wasn't around to hear him admit something so sappy, and glancing at Draco hopefully. Draco looked at him in confusion and shock. 

“Your…heart?” Draco blinked in confusion. “Oh, Harry.” He gasped before pulling the black haired boy in for a kiss. It was awkward and messy, the angle was off, their noses bumped, their teeth clacked and they were both in a remarkable amount of pain but it was absolutely perfect. Because it was theirs. It was a new beginning and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I keep this as a one shot or turn it into a multi chapter au?


End file.
